Just Do It!
by soccerkid908
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go on their first date and have a little run in with someone unwanted visitors. P.S. The visitors are way worse than monsters.
1. Chapter 1

Since there was such a great response to my latest story, "Tossing and Turning", I decided to write another story. If you like this one check out "Tossing and Turning" and "Trouble on Olympus." Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Just Do It!

"Just do it!" said Grover disgustedly as he twirled his spaghetti. We were sitting at my father's table for lunch but I wasn't eating much. "Look, Percy, I know you like her. Just ask her. You'll enjoy yourself." My best friend was talking about my other friend, Annabeth. He had been pressuring me to ask her out for a while now but I'm always too nervous too. Grover was right, I did like her. But she had been my best friend for four years now and I didn't want to ruin that. I didn't realize I was staring at her until she looked up and we locked eyes. I quickly looked down at my half eaten plate of spaghetti. What if she didn't like me back? What if things got weird between us and we stopped talking? What if it didn't work out and we became worst enemies? But then again, what if everything went well? What if I actually enjoyed myself? What if… "Percy! If you don't do it then I'll just do it for you."

"Okay, okay! I'll do it…" Grover got a huge smile on his face. "After lunch," I added quickly.

"I'll make sure you do," he said as he went back to the kitchen for seconds.

"_Great,"_ I thought to myself. _"How the Hades am I going to get the guts to do this. I can fight a Minotaur, yeah. But asking my best friend out on a date, that was hard." _

After lunch I slowly walked over to archery. On my way there I felt a tap on my right shoulder. I looked over and no one was there. I turned to find Annabeth on my left, giggling. "Hey, Seaweed Brain!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I said, trying to hide my nervousness. I looked over at saw Grover hiding in some bushes motioning me to ask Annabeth that dreaded question. "Hey…um…Annabeth…"

"Yeah, Percy?" she replied as we continued walking.

"I was um…kind of wondering if maybe…you uh…"

"Just spit it out!" she said with a questioning look on her face.

"Iwaskindofwoderingifmaybeyouwantedtogoonadatewithmetomorrow," I said, looking down at my feet and nervously rubbing my hands together. It would have taken someone who had known me for a while to translate what just came out of my mouth.

"Sure," she finally said,"That sounds fun."

"G-great. So after breakfast?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Bye." I finally did it. I, Percy Jackson, was going on a date with Annabeth Chase. I let out a huge smile of relief and immediately became excited for tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning as happy as I have been in a long time. I put on my coolest clothes and messed up my hair the way Annabeth does when I ask her how it looks. I had the perfect plan for the day. First we would take a cab into New York City. Then we would go roller blading through Central Park. Next we would go see Journey to the Center of the Earth.  Then we would get something to eat before we went back to camp. I walked to breakfast a little bit earlier than normal. When I sat down at the table Grover immediately leaned back in his seat. "Jeez, Percy," he said as he whipped his hand in front of his nose. "You think you over did it a little on the cologne?"

"Nope." The whole time during breakfast Annabeth kept looking up at me smiling. I smiled back but my stomach was doing flip-flops.

After breakfast I waited outside for Annabeth to come. "Hey!" she said as she walked out the doors of the Mess Hall.

"Hey," I replied. "You ready?" She nodded and we were on our way. The cab ride was great. It was kind of quiet but I liked being alone with her. The whole ride there I was thinking the same thing over and over again. _Please no monsters._ We arrived at Central park and strapped on the skates I had brought from camp. We actually weren't that bad at it. I was having a great time. It was all smiles. There were a couple times where there were some awkward hand holding moments when we lost our balance. But I enjoyed it. And best of all no monsters.

The movie was amazing. Somewhere in the middle I put my arm around Annabeth. A bold move I know but she seemed to like it. Plus the only monsters were the ones in the movie. We walked out of the theater hand in hand, smiling, talking, and laughing. But everything changed when we noticed something standing outside the theater. It was something more horrible than any monster we ever fought. Something that stopped me dead in my tracks. "Mom?" said Annabeth as we met our doom.

Hope you like it…Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I really just want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. When I come home from my activities it's really great to see so many reviews. Hope you like chapter 2 of "Just Do It!" Enjoy! (Check out my sister's story Camp Half-Blood or try CHB. Do it for me so she'll get off my case about telling you guys about it. Thanks!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick does.

A Run In With My Worst Enemy

I quickly covered her mouth with one hand and pulled her back into the theater with the other. "Shh…maybe she'll eventually leave." We went into the corner. I peeked out the door to see Athena looking around with a confused, yet very angry expression on her face. "We need to get out of here." I looked around frantically. I was not going to let Athena ruin my day. No way. I spotted a line of people filing out of a hall that had a red exit sign hanging above it. I tapped Annabeth on the shoulder and pointed to the sign. She nodded silently. We stood up and naturally walked over to the hall and out the doors.

When we got outside I thought we were in the clear. We walked down the sidewalk laughing about what just happened. "That was very close," I said as a casually grabbed Annabeth's hand.

"I know," she said. My hand in hers was the best feeling in the world. "I can't believe she would have the nerve to almost ruin-"

"A perfectly amazing day with the one and only Annabeth Chase," I said as a stopped and grabbed her other hand. She smiled and we locked eyes. I figured that now was the perfect chance. I slowly got closer to her. Closed my eyes and just as our lips were about to touch…I felt a cold and harmful hand on my shoulder. I pulled away quickly as I felt my face getting redder by the millisecond.

"Hey A-Athena," I stuttered.

"Perseus Jackson!" Her scream roared like thunder. I realized I was still holding Annabeth's hand and immediately let go, my face still burning red. "What do you think you are doing with my daughter?!"

"I uh… was just…" I managed to stammer out. I looked over at Annabeth. She was completely mortified.

"Annabeth Chase! I cannot believe this!" Even in her human state Athena looked just as intimidating. "Why would you want to hang out with this…this-"

"Very, very brave son of Poseidon," interrupted a voice from behind. I turned around to see none other than my own father, Poseidon.

_"Great," _I mumbled under my breath.

"Well, well, well," said Athena and then mockingly added,"Looks like the very, very brave son of Poseidon has to get Daddy to defend him. Isn't that sweet?"

"Mom, look. We were just…" defended Annabeth with an ashamed look on her face.

"I do not want to hear it right now!"

"Athena, calm down. They're just kids."

"They are not just kids. They will never be just kids! They are half-bloods for the god's sakes. Demigods! They cannot do this."

"And why not Athena? Why can't we just let them alone?"

"Be-because…"

"Athena…" my dad wined like a little kid.

"Do not _Athena_ me Poseidon!" she replied in a snake-like hiss.

"Look, why don't we just take this little fight elsewhere."

"Fine! We're going to Olympus."

I know it's kind of short but I figured that two full grown adults arguing for too long in the middle of New York City would draw some attention. But it will get better once they get to Olympus. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I know that it has taken me forever to update. I've been really busy with band, soccer, and ugh… starting school. Kill me if you want but chapters and stories should be coming more quickly. (Thanks to study hall) Anyway here's chapter 3 of "Just Do It!"**

Locked on Olympus

The walk to the Empire State Building seemed like it took forever. Why we _walked _to Olympus with two gods in our presence, I really don't know. Probably some form of torture Annabeth's mom cooked up. We walked 2 across. Annabeth and her mom in front and my dad and I in back. It was pretty silent except for the cries and shouts of the city.

I had been in a lot of scary and difficult situations before but this had to of toped them all. Number 1, Annabeth was making be as nervous as Hades. I didn't know that I could sweat that bad. Number 2, I think Annabeth's mom really does have eyes on the back of her head. Even though she was standing before me, she was watching my every move. Finally number 3, we were going to Olympus for god's sakes! Fifty percent of the people up there hate me! My completely perfect day had just gone down the tubes.

We finally arrived at Olympus. It was still just as I remembered it: intimidating. Athena led us inside. As I followed her through, there were some new things that I had never seen before. We walked down a marble hallway with pictures hanging on the walls. The picture frames were pure gold with a vine-like imprint all around the edges. The pictures themselves were of people. People that I have never heard of before and some that I have many times. As we got further down the hall I saw even more pictures. There must have been hundreds of them. We got to some that were pictures of these tiny freckled faced kids. They wore battle armor and had the bravest expressions on their faces. When we got to what seemed like the end of the hall I realized what the pictures were of. Heroes. Half-Bloods. Half-bloods who battled monsters and fought wars. Half-bloods who half-bloods today look up to. Half-bloods who are considered to be some of the bravest people there are. But why? I had never heard of this.

"Dad?" I mumbled. My curiosity got the best of me.

"Not now son," he replied harshly.

We continued down a marble staircase and got to a door. It was outlined with spears and swords and even shields. At the top was a bronze plate that had a Greek word on it. I wasn't able to make it out. Athena opened the great doors and pushed the two of us inside. "Stay here," she said, her voice sounding eager. "Poseidon and I have to have a little…talk." With that she walked out.

"Athena how could…" was all I heard as the pair walked away. I was hesitant about saying something. Being in a room alone with Annabeth didn't make for the most comfortable circumstances.

"They don't trust us to be in a crowded place together but if we're in a room…alone…it's perfectly fine," I said. I think Annabeth could sense the anger in my voice.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure she has ten different people spying on us," she chimed in. Her voice sounded shaky and groggy.

I walked over to where she was sitting. The room was just a plain marble one with a high ceiling. Lying in a few random places were some marble chairs and couches. The one thing that looked out of place was the mirror on the wall. I sat down beside her as she turned her back to me. She scrunched her legs up, wrapped her arms around her knees, and put her chin on her arms. She was really upset.

"I'm sorry," I said. "This never even crossed mind." I rested my elbows on my knees and hung my head low to stare at the floor.

"It's not your fault," she said sniffling. It sounded like she was crying or about to cry. "It's mostly mine."

"How could it possibly be yours? I'm the one who asked you to come."

"I shouldn't have said yes."

"Oh." That really boosted my self esteem.

"No...It's not you, Percy. It's my mom. I had a feeling this would happen." She rested her forehead on her arms. Yeah, she was definitely crying.

I looked up. I could hear her quiet sobs as she tried to hide the tears from me.

"Don't cry. It's going to be fine." I put my hand on her shoulder not knowing how to comfort her.

"No," came her muffled reply, "it's not going to be fine. I… we can… you don't understand!"

"Yes I do Annabeth!"

"No you don't."

"Look, I really do like you. I'm upset too! If our parent's keep acting like this then this will never work. And knowing that just completely tears me up inside. Annabeth please look at me." Nothing. It was like that for a few minutes. Just the crying coming from the beautiful girl who sat next to me. I stroked her back. I didn't know what else to do. "You don't have to hide from me Annabeth. It's okay. I know you're feeling pretty horrible. I'm here for you."

It was a last attempt for her to turn around and talk to me. I guess it worked because she turned and rested her head on shoulder. She had her legs curled up on the couch and I wrapped both of my arms around her. "I wish there was some way to fix this."

"Me too, Annabeth. Me too." I gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head and eventually she stopped crying.

**I know this isn't in first person but I just wanted to add this next part in here.**

Athena turned her back to the scene of her daughter being held by that fish boy. "What are we going to do Athena? Obviously we can't change that," said Poseidon as he pointed to the double sided mirror. "If we break that apart then 

our children will hate us forever. Percy is my favorite son and Annabeth is your favorite daughter. Just think about that."

"You know we can't just let them alone. There are huge risks! I don't know what we will do anymore."

**So do you like it? Maybe there is a reason behind Athena's crazy ways after all. I should have another chapter up by Sunday…maybe. This was originally going to be a one-shot until I had a stroke of genius while writing the first chapter. So I have no clue how long this is going to be. Anybody have any ideas as to what will happen next or what Poseidon is talking about? Or what the Hades is up with all those pictures? Please review! I love to hear from you guys!!**


End file.
